


La Cicatrice

by Bethesda



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Post One Year Later, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non si aspettava di vederla.<br/>Non che ne avesse la curiosità, ma il trovarsela di fronte agli occhi la mise a disagio, come se il suo sguardo avesse incrociato un qualcosa di proibito.</p>
<p>Era una lunga cicatrice: correva in mezzo al petto quasi glabro, i margini delimitati da un rosa scuro, sanguigno, mentre il centro aveva ormai perso il colorito del resto del corpo e svettava bianco, a squarciare in due il petto dell’uomo che le stava davanti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cicatrice

Il detective Hardy soggiornò per alcuni giorni nella nuova casa dei Miller, a svariati chilometri dal centro di Broadchurch.  
Si era fatto operare quattro mesi prima, dopo aver a lungo discusso e litigato con chi gli era rimasto accanto, ovvero sua figlia e, inaspettatamente, Ellie Miller.  
Era sopravvissuto: non poteva ancora tornare al lavoro, doveva rimettersi in forze, ma aveva già iniziato a compilare scartoffie per eventuali visite che avrebbe dovuto fare una volta deciso di tornare sul campo.  
Non aveva spiegato a nessuno il perché volesse rimanere a Broadchurch invece che tornare in Scozia, ma nessuno osò domandarglielo, tranne la donna che lo aveva costretto ad abbandonare l’idea del suo soggiorno in albergo durante quei giorni di transizione in cui era costretto a spostarti da un appartamento in affitto vicino a sua figlia, che di lì a poco sarebbe andata all’università, fino alla città in cui presto, forse, si sarebbe definitivamente trasferito.  
Fu così che per tre giorni il detective Hardy divenne ospite in casa dei Miller, ancora scossi dalla tragedia che aveva colpito la loro famiglia, ma uniti.  
____  
Non si aspettava di vederla.  
Non che ne avesse la curiosità, ma il trovarsela di fronte agli occhi la mise a disagio, come se il suo sguardo avesse incrociato un qualcosa di proibito.  
   
Era una lunga cicatrice: correva in mezzo al petto quasi glabro, i margini delimitati da un rosa scuro, sanguigno, mentre il centro aveva ormai perso il colorito del resto del corpo e svettava bianco, a squarciare in due il petto dell’uomo che le stava davanti.  
Ellie rimase all’entrata della stanza, illuminata unicamente dalla luce proveniente dal corridoio alle sue spalle e da quella – poca -che entrava dalla finestra.  
Restò imbambolata a fissare l’uomo di fronte a sé, fra le braccia una pila di asciugamani che avrebbe voluto posare sul letto.  
Aveva pensato che il suo capo fosse ancora in bagno, e non le era passato per la testa di bussare.  
Lui sembrò altrettanto sorpreso, in mezzo alla stanza con indosso unicamente i pantaloni del completo, mente in mano reggeva la maglietta bianca che usava come pigiama.  
   
«Io», cominciò a balbettare. «Scusa, non avevo intenzione di…tornerò fra poco».  
   
Fece per allontanarsi, rossa in volto, quando la voce dell’uomo la richiamò a sé, e non poté fare a meno di fermarsi.  
   
«Non—va tutto bene», disse Alec, il tono stanco e basso, per non svegliare i bambini, addormentati nelle rispettive stanze. «Fai quello che devi fare».  
   
Senza ribattere, Ellie si addentrò definitivamente nella stanza, senza osar posare lo sguardo sul suo ex capo; si diresse verso il letto e vi posò sopra gli asciugamani, avvertendo su di sé gli occhi dell’uomo.  
Fece il tutto in fretta, voltandosi unicamente per biascicare un “allora, buonanotte”, un piede già in direzione dell’uscita.  
   
«È così oscena?»  
   
Si bloccò ancora accanto al letto, e questa volta non poté esimersi dal sollevare lo sguardo verso Alec Hardy. Si sforzò di mantenerlo fisso sul suo volto.  
   
«I medici mi avevano detto che sarebbe stata molto discreta, ma l’effetto non mi sembra dei migliori. Forse non si può fare meglio di così, in operazioni come queste».  
   
Non riusciva a capire se stesse cercando di metterla a suo agio o di giustificarsi, ed entrambe le situazioni sembravano estremamente lontane dal comportamento che il suo vecchio capo avrebbe mantenuto in una situazione del genere. Si sarebbe aspettata di vederlo indossare immediatamente la maglietta, o di sentirsi cacciare fuori dalla stanza. Invece si trovava a circa un metro da lui, a sentire parole non necessarie, che fino a quel momento la stavano unicamente mettendo a disagio.  
Era lei che lo aveva spronato per mesi a fare l’operazione; lei che aveva detto che, una volta tornato a posto il cuore, si sarebbe dimenticato di ciò che gli aveva causato. Ma di fronte a quello sfregio non riusciva a non sentirsi un poco in colpa.  
«È davvero così brutta da toglierti l’uso della parola, Miller?»  
   
Era tornato al solito tono, e bastò questo ad Ellie per tornare a farla parlare.  
   
«Pensavo avessimo messo da parte la questione del cognome».  
   
«Non sviare l’argomento».  
   
L’ex detective riuscì a notare comunque l’espressione truce della sua ospite, nonostante fosse controluce, e si ritrovò a ripetere la domanda.  
   
«È…», cominciò lentamente lei. Troppo lentamente per il poliziotto.  
   
«Oscena».  
   
«No!», sbottò Ellie.  
   
«E allora perché non riesci neanche a guardarla?»  
   
Maledetto Hardy, sempre pronto a notare ogni minima anomalia, ogni sguardo eccessivo o mancato; non sopportava il suo essere ancora così “poliziotto”, nonostante da più di un anno e mezzo fosse a riposo forzato, sospeso da ogni attività.  
   
«Non ho l’abitudine di fissare le nudità dei miei ex superiori».  
   
«Stronzate».  
   
Ellie corrucciò le sopracciglia: sembrava che la cosa lo irritasse, come se fosse stata una mancanza di delicatezza non fargli notare quanto si rendesse conto della sua condizione. Eppure non voleva che lui pensasse le facesse orrore: erano solo cellule morte, nulla di spaventoso o disgustoso.  
Poi, pian piano, si rese conto del perché lui stesse reagendo così: quando prima l’aveva definita oscena, aveva pensato stesse esagerando apposta per metterla a proprio agio. Ma non sarebbe stato da lui, affatto: nonostante si fosse un poco addolcito con lei durante tutto quel tempo, non le avrebbe mai parlato così.  
Era lui a trovarla orribile, deturpante, un marchio difficile da nascondere, nonostante si trovasse sempre sotto strati di tessuto. Voleva che lei sapesse quanto fosse conscio della propria situazione, quanto ciò lo ripugnasse, come se ciò lo rendesse accettabile agli occhi di lei.  
Capì quanto si vergognasse, e si sentì in colpa, nonostante la cicatrice rappresentasse una nuova vita per l’uomo che le stava di fronte, e nessuno dei due avrebbe dovuto aborrirla.  
   
Fu istintivo: fece pochi passi avanti, bloccandosi esattamente di fronte al suo vecchio capo. Costui la fissava con aria interrogativa, mantenendo comunque la sua costante aria ostile, che sembrava permeare qualunque cosa facesse.  
Abbandonando finalmente i suoi occhi, lo sguardo si spostò verso la pelle segnata, ed Ellie vi posò sopra una mano.  
   
Fu un tocco gentile e leggero, eppure Alec non poté trattenere un piccolo sobbalzo.  
La mano della donna era minuta e fresca, in forte contrasto con la pelle calda del petto dell’uomo.  
Non la mosse: lasciò che rimanesse sulla cicatrice, finché le dita non cominciarono a muoversi leggermente, saggiando il dislivello fra la pelle completamente glabra e biancastra e i pettorali del detective.  
Ellie non osava sollevare lo sguardo, ma sapeva che quello di Hardy era fisso su di lei, intento a cercare di leggere ciò che stava pensando, ma lei stessa si stupì di quanto i suoi pensieri fossero sfuggenti: passarono dalla preoccupazione per ciò che stava facendo alla vergogna di sentire gli occhi dell’uomo fissi su di sé, per poi passare ad un incanto gradevole, completamente concentrato sulla ferita e sul corpo che stava toccando, così stabile e solido che a Ellie non sembrò possibile appartenesse ad un uomo tanto magro, specialmente dopo un’operazione tanto importante.  
Avanzò ancora un poco verso il vecchio collega, lasciando che le dita smettessero di concentrarsi sul punto più alto della cicatrice e che queste scendessero per tutta la sua lunghezza, lente ed inesorabili, pronte a cogliere ogni minima imperfezione della pelle.  
Era un tocco talmente lieve e gentile che si concesse di chiudere le palpebre per pochi istanti, finché un sospiro di piacere non gli sfuggì dalle labbra; la mano di Ellie si bloccò e lei si ritrovò a cercare gli occhi di lui, in quell’istante chiusi.  
   
«Ti fa male?», sussurrò preoccupata.  
   
«Ogni tanto», soffiò lui, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra secche.  
   
« _Io_ ti sto facendo male?», chiese nuovamente, più specifica, senza osare cambiare tono, come per paura di svegliare un addormentato, o di rompere qualcosa.  
   
Questa volta lui si limitò a scuotere un poco la testa, e lei si sentì libera di riprendere quell’esplorazione inaspettatamente piacevole.  
   
La mano libera andò ad appoggiarsi sul petto, senza però andare a disturbare il percorso dell’altra, che ormai conosceva quella ferita alla perfezione.  
Ellie si colse nuovamente di sorpresa, osando andare a posare le labbra dove prima vi erano le dita.  
   
Era inaspettatamente semplice avvertire il battito del cuore di Alec, così normale e vigoroso che le sembrò impossibile che quello fosse stato un uomo malato. Era solo un poco accelerato, ma anche il suo in quell’istante le rimbombava nel petto e nelle orecchie, ma aveva ormai deciso di ignorarlo, concentrandosi su quello del suo ospite.  
Hardy era confuso e colpito, intrigato da quel tocco sconosciuto e che stava sempre più apprezzando.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto allontanarla, chiederle scusa per averle parlato in quel modo di un qualcosa di cui lei non poteva nulla, ma il suo unico istinto in quell’istante sarebbe stato quello di prendere la donna per le braccia, portarla a sé e baciarla. Eppure non fece nulla: rimase fermo immobile a godersi le labbra calde di Ellie sulla pelle insensibile e non, osservando il suo lavoro certosino e delicato.  
Si sentì talmente rilassato, che non poté fare a meno di appoggiare le mani – che ormai avevano abbandonato la maglietta - sui fianchi di lei per mantenersi in equilibrio, andando poi ad inclinare la testa per andare ad appoggiarla su quella di lei, che si bloccò, stupita dal contatto inaspettato, e che lasciò che le labbra si allontanassero dalla cicatrice, pur restando ancora abbastanza vicine ad essa per avvertire il suo fiato caldo addosso.  
   
Avvertì il suo nome pronunciato in un sussurro, ma non rispose: rimase immobile a godersi quel calore umano così confortante.  
   
Fu come la rottura di un incantesimo: la voce del minore dei Miller, in cerca della madre, risuonò a pochi metri di distanza, ed Ellie si allontanò repentinamente da Alec, lo sguardo spaventato, come se fosse appena stata svegliata da un rumore improvviso. Arretrò, rossa in volto, conscia di ciò che aveva fatto, ma fu imbarazzante per entrambi mantenere anche per pochi secondi lo sguardo fisso l’uno sull’altro.  
La vide aprire la bocca per biascicare qualcosa, ma uscirono solo mezze parole disarticolate fra loro, finché non si zittì per un istante, solo per calmarsi e poter nuovamente dare la buonanotte.  
Dopodiché uscì a passo rapido dalla stanza, la voce a richiamare il bambino che la cercava.  
   
Il detective non fece nulla: rimase fermo immobile, inaspettatamente privo di pensieri, finché non si decise a raccogliere la maglia, indossarla e ad infilarsi sotto le coperte.  
Sapeva già che sarebbe stato assai difficile riuscire ad addormentarsi.  
   
 


End file.
